Reversing a trailer, in a straight line for example, can be especially challenging. Even when the vehicle and trailer are properly aligned, a trailer may move off at an angle during a backing maneuver, thereby causing a deviation from an intended backing path. Thus, there is a need for a guidance system that assists a driver in reversing the trailer by providing easy to follow directions to correct deviations so that the vehicle and trailer can be returned along the intended backing path.